


Looking Back

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a trilogy I'm writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2085

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely from my head. I hope you like it

May 15, 2085

Like many nights Oliver sat at the end of the bed holding the fading picture. It has been almost a year now but he still sits there staring every night. “Life happens” he thought to himself. “But men go first” he argued back. This was a constant fight in his head. Kissing the photo he placed it on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. Whispering “goodnight my angel, goodnight Felicity”. Oliver looked up at the wall and thought back to that day, the day life changed forever.


	2. Graduation

Chapter 1. Graduation June 13, 2002

June 13, 2002 the graduating class of Starling City high school took their seats. Oliver, sitting in between his brother in arms Tommy Merlin and his best friend Laurel Lance said “I could've never made it this far without either of you” Oliver said with a smile. “When this pomp and circumstance is allover we leave for Vegas baby” Oliver said louder than he meant to. Looking up into the audience he found his mom and eight year old sister Thea. His father, like always had to work and couldn't make it. He didn't care though because his father was a jerk and the man who has always been there for everything, Walter Sterling, was there and he is the one Oliver wanted to make proud. Secretly he hoped his mom would dump his dead beat dad for Walter so Thea would have a stable father in her life. “Oliver, they just called your name Bro” Tommy said through uncontrollable laughing. Oliver blushed, smacked Tommy upside the head and kissed Laurel on the cheek and headed up to the stage. Again he looked up at his family, Walter had Thea on his shoulders and they were cheering him on. His mother beamed with pride. They looked like the perfect family, hopefully one day they are.   
Walking towards the stage Oliver got nervous. He and the staff didn’t always see eye to eye. He knew who would be handing him the diploma. As he got to the principle, he smiled, patted Oliver on the back and said “good Job son”. Oliver shocked but happy said “thank you” and held up his diploma like a trophy. His family were on their feet and Oliver wiped away tears of joy. He did it for them.   
After graduation, Oliver hugged Tommy and Laurel and they all headed home. He noticed his mom and Walter were unusually silent. Thea tapped Oliver’s leg, bent in close and whispered “mom gave dad the boot and asked Walter to move in” she said in a very happy tone. Oliver smiled, today was turning out to be a wonderful day. Vegas could wait. They weren't allowed to gamble anyways and Laurel had been accepted to multiple colleges and he had a beautiful new family to enjoy.


	3. 2085

2085

Oliver still staring at the wall decided to stretch his aging bones. He walked over to a Chest he had never opened. He was afraid what might be in it. His mom had given it to him on her death bed and said you will open it when your ready. As time went on it just became another memory of family long gone. Opening the lid slowly, scared of what he might find, he peeked inside. All he saw was a cd marked June 13, 2002: security footage at Queens Consolidated. Oliver’s stomach churned as he read the last part. He wished someone, especially Felicity, was there to comfort and give him strength. “You can do this Ollie” he heard whispered in the wind. His eyes teared as he heard felicity’s voice and said out loud “thank you my darling you always know what to say” and with that he put the cd in the computer and pushed play.


	4. Queens consolidated

Queens consolidated: June 13, 2002

“That Bitch” roared Robert Queen from his office. He was talking very loud to his attorney. “Now Robert I know you’re pissed but let's try to act civilized and remember we are in your office” said his lawyer as calmly as possible. Roberts red face went down half a shade and he took a deep breath. “I can't believe she served me divorce papers” Robert said throwing the papers down on the desk. “She wants that house, the cars at that house, the kids, which I could care less about, and my company and all its stocks. I would walk away with just severance pay and what's in my overseas and back account” harped Robert, his face gaining back more and more of its red pigment. “She can't do this can she”?  
His Lawyer looked pale. He knew that Moria could easily take everything she had asked for. With his history of infidelity, liaisons with not totally legal interns and anything else Moira had on him would just wipe his case off the table. He knew Roberts’s course of action to save face in public was to accept her terms and move to a new place and start over. He was still a multi-billionaire and obviously with all his sexual endeavors women must find him attractive.   
“Robert, I have been your lawyer for years and your friend even longer, you should agree to the terms with no court proceedings, walk away with face because if this goes to court Moira will drag your name and dignity through the mud and you will loose much more than you are in this deal. You still have billions and multiple other houses and cars. I might also want to note that Walter is a co-defendant in the case and with everything he knows about the going on in the company he can destroy you.” They both knew that Moira was seeing Walter officially now. They made an announcement when they got home from his useless sons graduation. The boy graduated from a rich kid school that would pass a monkey if it had enough money.  
Robert sighed. He knew this battle couldn't be won. He needed a new start anyways. “I will settle with the demon Moira and her donkey Walter. My kids are useless, both are as dumb as trees so I am going to find me a real woman, one who knows her place and have me kids that will have a future.” His lawyer looked away, disgusted about how he talked about his own children that way. He knew he meant it too, that's what stung. He turned around and for the first time since early this morning Robert had a smile on his face. The smile of a man who was truly the epitome of evil, not violent or dangerous evil but heartless and unable to truly love anyone evil.


	5. 2085

2085

Oliver knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to see or hear on that disc but he wasn't prepared for that. He knew his father had left and started another family and that his other kids were running his second off branch he named Qqueens. His father never loved them. Not a shock but still hurt. Oliver knew that he had met the grandchildren and great grandchildren of his other kids but he never met his or speedy's children. Speedy had done very well for herself. Looking at the most recent picture of his baby sisters he couldn't help but smile. Thea was aging beautifully and her teaching career was still talked about by her students and colleagues. She and Roy were a perfect couple. Carmella had a wonderful career of her own and her husband was a looker even at 82. They said they would be by tomorrow to visit. His kids would be coming home as well for tomorrow was their papa’s 100th bday and they all wanted to be there. He was so happy he missed them and the grandkids and great grandkids would all be there. He just wished Felicity would be.   
Oliver reached over to flick off the computer when he saw a folder named Vegas. He smiled to himself because he knew what that was. He clicked on it and a password box came up. Damn, why would Felicity lock this folder? He thought and thought. What would she use? His name was too easy. Their kids and grandkids would be child's play. Birthdays out of the question. Then it hit him. The one person that Felicity was close to during and after college, the man who he punched out of jealousy but was always there for both him and Felicity, Myron. He typed it in and bingo the folder opened and a video started to play. “Ollie, darling if you’re watching this I have passed. I hope it was painless. It also means that you knew me as well as you always said you did. Just know wherever I am, I am watching over you and our 4 beautiful children. I love you Ollie and I have compiled every photo and security camera feed I could find in this folder. May it be a way for you to always feel me even when I'm gone. Lots of love and kisses, your IT girl, Felicity Smoak Queen.” The video ended and over 1,000 pictures popped up in front of Oliver. As he wiped away the tears and wished she would come up one more time he scanned the photos. Where there were tears a smile crept across Oliver’s face and he let himself think back to when he first met his princess.


	6. Vegas

Las Vegas May 15, 2006

One more day Oliver thought to himself while lounging nude in the hot tub inside his room at the Caesars Palace casino, where speedy joked “fit for a queen”, in Las Vegas. The powerful jet streams playing along his well muscled chest. The water seemed to glisten well after they ran dry. Getting out of the Bath Oliver looked at the clock. 11:00pm read the simple alarm clock. He would go and visit Tommy and Laurel in their room but he was sure he knew what was going on. “They sure did hit it off after graduation” Oliver thought to himself. He felt down because even his 12yr old sister was dating. One of those cute, young relationships that probably won't last. Roy was a nice boy but at twelve neither of them understand true love. For gods sake he didn't under stand true love and in fifty five minutes he would be twenty one. All he knew was that his mom and dad have true love and he has another beautiful sister named Carmella to prove it. He also has seen it between Laurels little sister Sara and her fiancé Nyssa. The two girls met while at a swordsman camp their last year of high school. They are inseparable. Honestly the love between Tommy and Laurel is undeniable as well. Sighing Oliver threw himself onto his bed and waited for midnight.  
Oliver’s eyes flew open. He looked at the clock. “Dammit” Oliver swore as he read the devilish red numbers on the bed side clock telling him he still had two minutes. As he laid his head back on the pillow there was a knock at the door. “Hey birthday boy are you gonna open this door or not” came Tommy’s voice. Oliver sprang up and opened the door. There stood Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa and John and Lyla. “Oh my god Diggie I thought you and Lyla were still in Bermuda on your third honeymoon” Oliver said with a big smile. John laughed and said “we couldn't miss our boys twenty first birthday and first ‘legal’ drink”. They all laughed. They all jumped when Tommy’s phone started to play Happy Birthday. They all laughed. Oliver was so glad all of his closest friends from school were there to celebrate with him.   
Just then his phone rang. He ran and picked it up. “Hey Ollie it’s speedy we all wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday.” “Oliver this is dad, I am so proud of you and don't you dare get arrested for being intoxicated, I love you and happy 21st my boy” Walter said, “thanks dad” Oliver said trying hard not to cry and the phone was handed to Moira. “Happy birthday my handsome man. You enjoy yourself and just be careful. I love you so much. Your little sister wants to say hi.” He heard the phone switch over and his dad whispering that it was Ollie on the phone. “Happy birfday olevar” said a tiny voice. Oliver wiped away tears and said “thank you so much Carmella. You’re just getting so big. I will bring you a big stuffed bear when I come home” he heard squealing as the phone got handed back to someone. “Alright Ollie, you have fun and I shall stop the mushy train so you can be twenty one already” Thea said. “Thanks speedy and I will be home in a couple days.” As he hung up the phone he knew just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family.   
. As Oliver put away his phone he felt a slap on his shoulder. He turned and ended up being nose to nose with Tommy who had a bottle of wine and presents in his hands. “Let's get your birthday celebrations started my friend.” Oliver laughed and he opened his gifts. Ranging from a neck tie to another bottle of wine and $1000 in casino money He enjoyed opening them all. “Well my friends” Tommy said standing up, “let us hit the casino and hit it hard”. There was a loud cheer and the seven friends headed down to the casino.  
Lights and buzzing noises greeted them as they entered the casino. Oliver and company went to the first row of slots they could all sit at and started feeding the machines. Oliver struck jackpot three times in a row while the others all won once. As Oliver was about to put in more money a blonde hair, middle age woman approached him and said “hey I heard today was your 21st birthday Mr. Queen and those nice girls bought you a drink.” She pointed to the table where two young ladies and a gentleman sat. They waved at him and he waved back. He was about to turn back around when he caught the eyes of one of the girls. Her beautiful blue eyes matched beautifully with her head of long dark hair. She had a beautiful smile and her glasses made her sexy has hell. He imagined her taking off her glasses, whipping her hair back and lying naked on his bed. “That's my daughter, Felicity” said the woman. Oliver turned the brightest shade of red. Good thing she couldn’t read his thoughts. “I can introduce you if you want. My name is Donna by the way nice to meet you.” Oliver sheepishly shook his head yes and got up to follow the waitress.  
. “Felicity, oh Felicity” Donna almost yelled as Oliver followed behind. Felicity looked shocked and happy at the same time. The one time she had visited Starling city she had seen him playing basketball with some friends. He had on a tight white t-shirt and skinny jeans and every time he jumped or ran his entire chest flexed with muscles and sweat. Not paying attention she spilled her drink on herself and her cheeks flushed a crimson red. She thought for sure that he would laugh at her like her friends but he didn't. He rushed over and took one of the napkins, dipped it into some club soda and gently cleaned the spot that the soda spilled on. She looked him in the eyes and saw real worry, real caring. He finished dabbing the soda and said with a sheepish grin “I learned that from my dad, he is a very ethical man”. They both giggled. Oliver reached out one hand and asked “would you like to take a walk and talk where it is quieter”? Felicity shook her head yes and the two of them walked to the casinos front door. As they walked by Tommy he said “go get ‘em tiger” and laughed. Oliver just snickered at him and continued their journey outside.   
The cool breeze hit Oliver's face and it felt nice to be outside away from the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and people who smelled like they hadn't moved for a couple of days. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Felicity’s shoulders. Felicity thanked him and pulled it closer. Without noticing the people around them or the clock ticking they walked and talked. They talked about everything and anything. Oliver had never been so open with anyone he had first met before. They rounded a corner and were met by a man wearing a ski mask. Felicity reached into her purse for her Taser but the man snatched it before she could. He also grabbed felicity by the arm and wrapped his around her neck. Oliver froze. He could take him but didn't want Felicity harmed at all. Oliver said “please here is my wallet, all my credit cards, the keys to my brand new convertible but please don't take the girl”. The man took everything and pushed Felicity into Oliver's arms and ran off. Sobbing felicity looked up at Oliver who had put his arm around her and he had a look of a man who just protected the most valuable possession he held. Without saying a word felicity knew what she meant to him and she didn't have to say anything back because she knew that she would marry this man someday.  
Walking back to the casino they held onto each other tight. Once they got back Oliver used Tommy’s cell to make a report to the police and to call and cancel all his credit cards. After his parents got done freaking out his dad sent him money to enjoy the rest of his birthday trip. Little did any of them know that Oliver and Felicity would be inseparable. Oliver didn't gamble or drink the rest of the trip. Instead he took felicity to dinner, the whole group went bowling and saw the sites. On the last night, as Oliver was packing and feeling miserable he heard a knock at the door. It was Felicity. She had a suitcase in her hands and before he could say anything she flung her arms around his neck and said “I am going with you, I never want to be apart”. Oliver pulled her closer. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said “we will never be apart again”. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where the rest of the night just passed on by.


	7. 2085

2085

Oliver whispered the words he whispered in Vegas “we will never be apart again”. What a lie he told himself. He looked at the clock in the bottom right corner of ‘Zoe’ better known as Felicity’s computer. He giggled. She always said his family came straight outta Caprica and must've known the Greystones. 1:00am, 16 May 2085. “Happy Birthday” Oliver silently said to himself. His kids and grandkids would be her at 8am for breakfast and then Thea, Carmella and their families would be here around noon. As excited as he was to see everyone the one person in the world he wanted to be there was gone. Felicity was his rock, his sanity, his conscious but most of all she was an angel on Earth and he missed her dearly. He also missed John, Lyla, Tommy, Laurel, Nyssa and Sara. Everyone went before him. Why? He looked at the wedding pictures, the kid’s birth pictures and Felicity’s funeral picture. He laid down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let sleep come over him. 

“Goodnight and happy birthday, Oliver Queen” said a familiar voice.


End file.
